


Of Wedding Bands and Working Hands

by TiRae



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blushing, Engagement, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiRae/pseuds/TiRae
Summary: After finally escaping The Handsome Jackpot, Tim thought his life was heading nowhere but up. He was wrong. That is until he finds love in an unlikely place.Aka Tim proposes to Rhys.
Relationships: Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Of Wedding Bands and Working Hands

**Author's Note:**

> My I offer you some Rhysothy in these trying times. I just love these two dorks so much.

Timothy wiped his sweaty palm on his pant leg. He felt unbelievably nervous. He hasn’t felt this anxious since... well since. 

He looked ahead and up to the towering Atlas skyscraper. Somewhere way up there inside, Rhys was working himself half to death. Probably hasn’t eaten yet and is working only on an over abundance of caffeine. Tim shook his head fondly, that was the man he loved. The man who was making him feel like some kinda impending doom was looming over his head. 

Tim patted his pants pocket. Freaking out and patting the rest of his body until his flesh palm hit a small square shape in his jacket pocket. Tim let out a sigh of relief before discreetly reaching into said pocket and reaching for the box. The small navy blue velvet box felt extremely heavy in Tim’s hand. 

Tim flipped open the lid and scrutinized the item inside. He hoped to whatever mighty force in the universe that Rhys would like it. He had spent the last month just going around looking for something. It had to be perfect for Rhys. The platinum band inside was thin, yet weighty and accentuated with red tones. It was beautiful in Tim’s eye, and it would look even more beautiful sitting on Rhys’ finger. That’s if Rhys said yes, of course. 

They’d been in a relationship for over a year now, but the moment he laid eyes on the younger man, Tim automatically knew. He didn’t really believe in all that fairytale love at first sight crap, but he can’t refute it when it’s about him and Rhys. His life had finally found meaning, he felt whole again and like he had something to look forward to every morning. 

The moment he left that cursed casino with those vault hunters, he had finally felt liberated. Like he didn’t have to worry about being under Jack’s ever longing eternal gaze. For a second, he had even forgotten the fact that he had the man's freakin face. But deep down inside, he continued to feel empty. He and Moxxi had a sweet thing going for a little while, but Tim quickly realized what he felt for Moxxi was more of some kind of puppy love slash idol worship crush. Wasn't meant to work out in the long run.

Yea, the dinner he had with her while pretending to be Jack had been nice, no doubt about it. But upon further reflection, he just wanted to be seen back then. And Moxxi always held a suspecting gleam in her eye when looking at him. She wasn’t lying when she said she always knew he wasn’t Jack. 

At one point during Tim’s residency in sanctuary, Moxxi had started to lose romantic interest in him as well. If she ever had some to begin with. They had decided to remain friends, he would help her out with any dirty, ex-vault hunter-esque work she needed done and in return Tim received validation.... and a continued stay in Sanctuary. 

It was a good thing he had going. A new life as Timothy Lawrence, but the small void in his chest remained and only seemed to grow larger the more time went on. It all came down to a head when some denizen of sanctuary decided to test his patience. Calling him a monster and nothing but a Jack clone. Soon after, other people started to berate him as well, to the point where he didn’t know what he was feeling. Anger? Sadness? Empty? 

Look, Timothy Lawrence is not a violent person. Per se. He tried to temp down his violent tendencies as a way to regain the identity of his former self. As much as he could remember of it anyways. But when that skag brain asshole kept picking on him, well, Tim had no choice but to beat his ass. In this universe it’s either eat or be eaten. Timothy has a lot of experience in that. 

Moxxi had come strutting in to break up the fight before it could get too ugly. Not that the guy’s face would ever be anything  _ but _ ugly after what Tim did to him. She had sat him down at her bar and gave him a drink and a new mission. He was going to Promethea. Apparently the Atlas CEO owed her a favor and she was ready to cash in on it. 

Tim had never been to Promethea before and his first impression of the planet wasn’t great. In their defense, they were still recovering from some Maliwan corporate takeover or something. He had missed a lot all those years in that stupid casino. Nonetheless, still a better planet than Pandora, not like that was saying much though. Anywhere was better than Pandora. 

Zer0 had escorted him through Promethea’s downtown into Atlas HQ and up to its CEO’s office. Zer0 had stood watch next to the aquarium, making no move to leave him and the Atlas CEO alone. Tim was taking in the extravagance of the office, not as gaudy as Handsome Jack's office was, he noted when he reached a large desk tucked by a large window overseeing the city below. The man had his back turned to Tim in his chair, on a call. 

Tim had only caught a glimpse of the conversation, something something about Atlas t-shirts being lost in the intergalactic mail. Tim cleared his throat hoping to garner the CEO’s attention. The man startled and hurriedly swiveled his chair to face Tim. 

Tim’s eyes had widened at the sight of the man. He was pretty young for a CEO of a large corporation, but most importantly he was extremely good looking. He had a soft, round, clean shaven face, which just seemed to accentuate his baby face. His hair was neatly coiffed into an impeccable style. Tim also noticed that the young man had a yellow ECHOeye, which just made the already handsome man even more handsome. Tim felt his heart stutter for a minute but berated himself for letting himself feel that way. The young man in question was staring up at Tim. Eyes wide and mouth agape. 

Tim felt himself start to blush under the man's stare, feeling self conscious. He had forgotten about the face and now no doubt the Atlas CEO was scared shitless about having the  _ dead _ handsome freakin jack in his office. Tim rubbed the back of his neck averting his eyes to the floor. 

“Uhh… I’m not-” Tim mumbled, before stopping himself, feeling stupid.

The young man just continued to stare at him unblinkingly and now gone a bit pale. Zer0 had stepped up from their position by the door and leaned in to say something in the CEO’s ear. He seemed to snap out of his haze at Zer0’s words and shot up from his chair. He was lanky, but tall, most of his height going to those amazing legs. Tim heated at his protruding thoughts and shook his head to clear his mind. 

“S-sorry. My name’s Rhys, I’m the CEO of the Atlas corporation, if you didn’t- didn’t know already.” He said as his hand - a nice cybernetic arm Tim noted - shot out towards Tim for a proper shake. 

Tim looked down at Rhys’ outstretched hand then looked down to his lack of a hand then back up to Rhys’ eyes. Rhys looked down at his missing extremity and retracted his hand. 

“Uhhh right sorry.” Rhys looked a little sheepish. Which Tim decided to take as a win, any emotion sans scared was a win in his book. “Sorry I'm just. Wow you look just like him I- wow.”

“Yeaaaaa I know. Get that a lot.” Tim responded with a hint of self-deprecation. 

“Right. Sorry again. Moxxi let me know ahead of time that you’d be here and to prepare myself but wow, that’s not-not something to prepare for.” Rhys said shrinking in on himself. 

“Not with this mug it’s not.” Tim snapped, already feeling like crap. Here was this super cute guy and yet again his face had to go and ruin everything for him. The hole in his chest grew a little bigger at that realization. 

Rhys looked sympathetically at him. “Timothy Lawrence right?” 

Tim startled at that. He knew his name? “You know my name?” 

“Of course I do. And not just cause Moxxi mentioned it to me prior to your arrival, but you have quite the reputation on you.” 

Tim’s eyes grew at that. “Rep-reputation?” 

“That’s right!” Rhys smiled, he was starting to relax from his former tense position, but not to the point where it’d rendered him defenseless. Not that Tim would try anything with Zer0 right behind them. 

“We have a mutual friend.” Rhys continued on. “Athena.”

“Woah woah wait..” Tim interrupted, feeling perplexed. “You know Athena?”

“Sure do-“

“How?!” Tim demanded curiously. Athena wasn’t much for friends so this came as a shock to him. 

Rhys winced, averting his gaze. “It’s a long story, best saved for another time.” He rounded his desk to stand next to Tim, looking down at his arm. “Now about Moxxi’s favor, let’s see if we can get you a hand, ha.” 

From that encounter forward, Timothy's life just seemed to be on an endless elevator trip only heading up. Rhys had taken him down to his cybernetics department and had him fitted for a prosthetic. Atlas was behind on their work since the Maliwan attack and a little devoid of inventory, but Rhys had found him something that would do the job. It was an eyesore with only thin mechanical joints and it’s wiring exposed, and it only did the minimum of functions, but it was his, and Tim was grateful nonetheless. 

Since then, Tim decided to hang around Promethea a bit. Rhys had slowly begun to loosen up towards him and they had an amicable thing going. Despite the fact that Tim was crushing hard at this point. Rhys had offered him a job in Atlas security and Tim took it with no hesitation. 

Soon enough, Rhys had opened up to Tim about his past. About the 10 million dollars, the vault,  _ Jack _ . They relished In their shared trauma and grew closer from it. The only thing he ever found himself thanking Handsome Jack for was his close relationship with Rhys. If at all.

Tim had met Rhys’ friends. Lorelei, Vaughn, Yvette, and Fiona and Sasha. They all grew to become friends with Tim, considering how he and Rhys were basically attached by the hip at that point. 

Both he and Rhys had been invited to Athena and Janey’s wedding. A wonderful occasion and one that Tim would never forget. Just the memory brought a comforting warmth to him every time he thought about it. It was the day he and Rhys had their first kiss. 

Rhys had been drunk and having the time of his life, not having to worry about looking over his company for once. He asked Tim to go dance with him and Tim could never say no to him. It was during a slow dance that Rhys had wrapped his arms around Tim’s neck and rested his head against his shoulder. Tim had hesitantly placed his hands on Rhys’ hips and they swayed side to side to the rhythm of the music. 

Rhys had lifted his head and looked into Tim’s eyes dazedly. Tim stared back, feeling drunk in the moment of having Rhys’ attention all to himself. 

“Have I ever told you that you’re a great person Timothy Lawrence?” Rhys had slurred. Licking his lips and glancing down at Tim’s own. 

“Yes. No. Maybe?” Tim had rambled, feeling hot under his collar. 

“Well, you really really are..” Rhys’ voice had tapered off as he leaned forward. 

Tim’s eyes had widened and his brain stopped working for a moment at the fact that  _ Rhys _ was going to kiss  _ him _ . Tim had just closed his eyes and let himself be dragged into it. The kiss itself wasn’t grandiose, but it was short and sweet and perfect to Tim. In that moment, Tim had resigned to being a fool in love. The emptiness in his chest grew smaller at that. 

After that day, Rhys and Tim had sat down for a serious chat. Rhys admitted to having feelings for Tim and he even  _ apologized _ for kissing him. Tim was quick to shush Rhys’ apologies, quickly blurting that Rhys’ feelings were mutual. They had decided to give the relationship a shot, despite all odds, and sealed it off with a heated makeout session that later turned to lustful sex. 

Tim just fell in love with Rhys even more as time went on and better yet, the hole in his chest was all but nonexistent. One glorious year later and here Tim was. Standing outside the doors to his boyfriend’s office with a ring box which felt like it was made of lead. Tim took one last shuddering breath before making his way inside.

Rhys was at his desk, inspecting something in his side drawer. Upon catching Tim’s presence, he slammed the drawer shut and hastily stood up making his way towards Tim. He had a funny look on his face, but Tim didn’t really have time to examine it considering his current anxious state. 

“Hey babe.” He said taking Rhys into his arms. 

“Hi.” Rhys’ muffled voice followed. His head was buried in Tim’s shoulder, a sure sign that he was in need of some comforting. 

He looked frazzled, his usually neatly coiffed hair had strands sticking out in unusual places. And a couple of his shirt buttons were undone, revealing the blue tattoo Tim loved to run his tongue on during their intimate alone time. 

Despite feeling like his stomach was going to fall out of his ass, Tim decided there was no better moment than now. He has ruminated the question long enough and just wanted to get it over with. It was nothing special, being in Rhys’ office, but he was hoping the young man wouldn’t be too disappointed. 

He took a silent deep breath, rubbing at the small of Rhys’ back. He didn’t know who the gesture comforted most, Rhys or himself. 

_ It’s now or never Timmy.  _

“Hey-“

“Tim!” Rhys shot up from their embrace. Taking a step back. He began to fidget with his fingers, which Tim found odd. What could have Rhys so jittery. 

Before Tim could ask what was up, Rhys continued. 

“S-so, I umm.. I wanted to talk.. to you. A-About something.” Rhys stuttered. 

Tim’s eyebrows rose. Uh oh this could not be good. Anytime someone prefaced those words it was with nothing good.

Oh god. It’s over. Rhys has finally gotten sick of him and wants to break up. Stupid stupid! Tim should’ve known better, no one would fall in love with a face like this. He bore the face of a monster which automatically made him a monster.

Tim’s shoulders sagged. Rhys was making his way back to his desk. 

“It’s okay Rhys. I understand.” Tim murmured. 

“What?” Rhys asked, as he opened his desk drawer seemingly preoccupied. He was probably getting his echo to call Zer0 or Lorelei to haul his sorry ass out of Atlas. 

“You don’t have to explain.” Tim said around the lump in his throat. “I get that someone like you could never be with someone like me. After everything you've been through with  _ him _ -“ Tim spat venomously, “hell,  _ I _ don’t even wanna be with me.”

Rhys had made his way back towards Tim with furrowed eyebrows. “Tim? What the hell are you talking about?” 

Tim sniffed. Already feeling a familiar wetness in his eyes. He looked down, not daring to look up at Rhys and running the risk of completely breaking down. 

“Hey hey.” Rhys spoke, placing his hand on Tim’s shoulder before snaking it up to cup Tim’s cheek. He lifted his head to face him, but Tim kept his gaze averted. A tear slipped down his cheek. Great now he was crying like a total baby. 

Concern filled Rhys’ features and he wiped the tear away. “Tim what’s wrong? Please tell me?” 

Tim sniffed again. Screwing his eyes shut. “Please just don’t-don’t make it harder. Just do it. I can be gone this evening.” 

Rhys gasped in alarm. “What? Tim, what are you going on about?!” His voice raised to something borderline manic. 

Tim blinked in confusion. Clearing his head of the fog that had developed. He finally looked at Rhys, noting the worry and devastation in that young face. He never wanted to see Rhys like that. Ever. 

“Aren’t you breaking up with me?” He asked. 

“What?!” Rhys screeched. “What, Tim. How-why would you assume that?!” 

Tim felt his face heat up at the now obvious miscommunication. “I-I thought... you said you wanted to talk to me about something?”

“Yea, not  _ break up _ . Oh my god Tim!” Rhys scrubbed at his face, tension leaving his shoulders. 

Tim sheepishly raised his shoulders, looking down at the floor. Rhys placed his palm back on Tim’s cheek, rubbing at the crack in the mask. 

“Jeez Tim.” Rhys laughed breathily. “Jump to conclusions much?” 

“I’m so sorry Rhys, I-I didn’t mean to. Just after everything with Jack and my face I just-“ 

“I know.” Rhys soothed, cutting him off. “Timothy Lawrence, I love you. You, for you. You’re a wonderful person and no one or nothing can take that from you. Especially not Handsome Jack.” 

Tim laughed. Feeling like an absolute fool, but the sinking feeling in his gut had started to dissipate. He placed his hand over Rhys’ own on his face and placed a gentle kiss on it. “Sorry.”

Rhys smiled gently at him. “Now for what I  _ really _ wanted to talk to you about.” He started, pulling something from behind his back. Tim didn’t even notice his arm was behind his back this entire time, too wound up in his own conflicting feelings. 

“Here.” He brandished a medium sized black box and presented it to Tim. 

Tim blinked, taking the box from Rhys’ hands. “What’s this?” 

“Open it!” Rhys pressed on. Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

He pulled back the lid of the box and saw that it was a hand. A new cybernetic hand. It was a lot nicer than what he had right now, a definite upgrade. The cybernetic was the same shade as Tim’s skin tone and upon further inspection, he noticed the synthetic skin coating it. 

“You’ve been mentioning how much maintenance your hand has been requiring lately and not gonna lie that thing is pretty busted. You were in need of an upgrade. So I just thought...” Rhys prattled nervously. 

Tim just stared at the contents of the box, feeling a welcoming warmth envelop him. He could not believe just minutes prior he was losing it thinking Rhys wanted to break up with him. 

“If you don’t like that that’s okay too!” Rhys cut in. “I mean it’s not like there’s anything really wrong with your current one. Just thought you’d like something more natural, but if you don’t that’s cool too! I mean I completely get it, I myself prefer something more mechanical over fleshy-“ 

“Rhys.” Tim stopped Rhys’ inconsequential rambling. “It’s perfect. Thank you.” He leaned in to give Rhys a kiss. 

Rhys moaned and melted into the kiss. It was short but sweet. 

“Thank  _ God. _ ” Rhys breathed. “I was so worried you were gonna hate it. I’ve been working on that baby for the past seven months.” 

“Wait... is this that ‘project assistance’ you’ve been working yourself to death over?” Tim asked incredulously. 

“Uh yea.” Rhys smiled, a cute pink dusting his cheeks. “It has to be perfect for you. Its dynamic functions make it so you can have sensation on your hand again. The flesh technology now has it so it matches your skin tone at all times. Meaning if you tan, so will it.” Rhys finished proudly, puffing up his chest a little. 

“Wooooow.” Tim whistled, impressed. “This-this is amazing Rhys! Thank you, I love it. Not as much as you of course.” 

Rhys smiled smugly, planting a quick kiss to Tim’s nose before backing away. “Good! We can get it on you first thing tomorrow! Then we can take it for a joyride and test out how it really feels tomorrow night.” Rhys winked. 

Tim laughed at that, but couldn’t help but feel a thrill go up his spine at the unspoken promise of sex. 

“Now that that’s settled, how about you and me get out of here? I’m starving. What are you feeling for dinner tonight?” Rhys asked, heading towards his desk to put on his jacket.

Tim eyed the hand for a moment longer. Before putting the lid back on the box and tucking it away in his jacket pocket. “Uhhhh, I dunno. How about ramen?” 

“Oooooh yeah that sounds amazing right now.” Rhys said, making his way back to Tim and grabbing his hand, leading him towards the doors of the office. 

Tim was riding on cloud nine. Everything was perfect, there was no way life could get any better than this. Tim rubbed his thumb over the knuckles of Rhys’ flesh hand when a sudden thought hit him like a grenade. 

_ The ring.  _

Tim abruptly stopped in his tracks, unconsciously yanking Rhys back. Rhys looked back at Tim confused. “Tim?” 

“Wait, hold on a sec!” Tim spoke with a sense of urgency. 

“What’s the hold up babe? I’m hungry and you know a hangry Rhys is not-“ Rhys stopped himself.

Tim had reached into his jacket pocket to procure a small velvet box. He was in the process of getting on one knee when Rhys’ hands shot up to cover his gaping mouth. 

“Tim!” He yelled, looking overwhelmed. 

“I know this is a less than perfect setting,” Tim began. “But I can’t think of a better moment than now. I want you Rhys, now and forever.” He opened the lid and the ring sparkled up at Rhys. 

Rhys’ eyes began to water. He laughed, a little hysterically before nearly sobbing Tim’s name. 

“I love you Rhys.” Tim said genuinely. “My life had not had meaning until the day I met you. You’re that missing puzzle piece. Not to be disgustingly lovey Dovey, but you complete me and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you.” 

Rhys was now crying in earnest. He nodded wildly. “Yes yes. Of course yes!” 

Tim smiled widely, “oh my god seriously?!”

“Yes!” Rhys affirmed once more before throwing himself in Tim’s arms. 

They were lost in the bliss of the moment. They kissed heatedly, albeit wet and snotty as they were  _ both _ now crying tears of joy. 

It took a moment for them both to calm down. Rhys tucked a stray strand of hair behind Tim’s ear.

Tim was grinning from ear to ear and giggled a little manically. He took the ring out of the box and brought it up for Rhys to see. Rhys smiled gently as he offered his flesh hand to Tim. 

Tim delicately placed the ring on Rhys’ finger, sliding it down until it reached the base. Rhys brought his hand up for inspection and nodded, fascinated. 

“It’s beautiful.” He said inspecting it further. 

“You’re beautiful.” Tim rebutted. “Sorry sorry oh my god.” He covered his face with his hand, “that was extremely cheesy.” 

Rhys was laughing in earnest now. “Yea it really was.” He managed through giggles. 

Tim shook his head, pretending to be offended before snatching Rhys’ hand and bringing it up to his face to inspect the ring himself. He nodded to himself, as if in approval and placed a gentle kiss on Rhys’ ring finger. 

Rhys was smiling fondly, once again wrapping his arms around Tim’s neck and placing his forehead against Tim’s own. “I love you, Tim Lawrence.” 

Tim smiled. Feeling like the cat that caught the canary. Gone were the feelings of doubt and self loathing. He was his own person. Timothy Lawrence. And someone loved him for who he really was, not for the mask he donned. Tim couldn’t care to remember a time when an ever consuming void resided in his chest. This was his life now and it was great. 

He stole a quick kiss from Rhys’ lips. “And I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Rhys and Tim then ride off into the sunset and have a big fat Promethean wedding. They honeymoon on Aquator and live happily ever after with their three adopted robot children: Gortys, Loaderbot and Dumpy.  
> I have thrown myself into the rabbit hole of this fandom. Talk to me about anything Rhysothy and/or Rhack!


End file.
